


Helping Hand

by Augustine01189



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Booty Calls, Bottom Armitage Hux, Choking, Dorms, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustine01189/pseuds/Augustine01189
Summary: Hux can't get off so he calls Kylo
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of "Just Lessons, Right?"

Hux threw himself back onto his bed, ash from his still burning cigarette dusting his chest. He had been trying for the last fifteen minutes to get off, but nothing was working. A rare time where he was alone in the apartment-like dorm room and he was wasting it. He looked across the bed to the vibrator in disdain, right when he was about to cum, the damn thing died. At this point, after frequent use of the toy, his hand no longer cut it. Hux’s phone buzzed next to his head, bringing him out of his stupor. If getting off by himself was so difficult, maybe he didn’t have to do it himself.

Hux picked up his phone and tapped out a text

“Ren, I need you to come over. It’s urgent ;)”

He hoped that the winking face got his message across and didn’t make his boyfriend nervous. There was a small ‘whoop’ signalling that Hux had received a message, hopefully, a reply from Kylo.

“Be right over”

****  
Kylo entered the apartment without knocking as instructed, but Hux did not greet him at the door.

“In here!” Hux yelled. He was on his bed, hair mussed, desperately trying to push down his leaking erection. This situation was embarrassing enough, not being able to get yourself off, having to ask another person to come help. Kylo strode into the room, stopping dead in his tracks as the full scene of Hux was laid out for him.

Hair messy, face flushed a deep red, black turtleneck pulled over a leaking and swollen prick. Hux’s eyebrows knit together, a pleading look spread across his face.

“I- uh, I can’t get off. I’ve tried everything but nothing’s working. It hurts. Please help.” It was strange to see a normally so composed and straight-laced Hux reduced to such a state. Kylo felt a tug in his stomach as he immediately began to harden. The taller man came closer to the bed, dropping down onto his knees in front of Hux. 

“Now what do we have here?” Kylo said softly, gently pulling his boyfriend’s hands from between his legs. Hux’s cock bobbed, dripping precum onto Kylo’s jeans. 

“Please. Do something.” Hux sputtered, his hands clamping around his mouth. He couldn’t believe the way he was acting, begging Kylo to touch him. The larger man chuckled lightly, taking Hux’s prick into one massive hand. Ever so slowly, Kylo dipped his head and took Hux’s shaft into his mouth. 

A string of profanities spilt from Hux’s lips, the wet heat of Kylo’s mouth nearly blinding him with pleasure. He tangled a hand in his boyfriend’s raven hair, pulling it tight, the other hand was still clamped firmly over his mouth. Kylo bobbed his head, swallowing Hux’s length with ease, swirling his tongue in the process. Hux felt himself growing closer, head lolling back, eyes screwed shut when Kylo pulled off, lips making a pop sound. 

“What the fuck, Ren?” He whined, pulling at his boyfriend’s hair. Kylo smiled, showing off his pointed canines. 

“I want you to cum from me fucking you,” Kylo said, rising from his position on the floor. He wiped the corner of his mouth and began undressing. He pulled his black shirt over his head, throwing it into the corner. He discarded his jeans in a similar fashion, leaving the leather belt in hand. Within the several weeks that they had been dating, Hux learned that he liked the feeling of it around his neck. 

“Get on your stomach,” Kylo said. Hux complied, getting onto his knees, backside presented. The ginger felt Kylo loop the belt around his neck, pulling it tight enough to be flush against the skin, but not tight enough to produce any pressure. 

“I’m already prepped,” Hux said, gesturing to the vibrator discarded on the other end of the bed. He jumped when Kylo’s large hand came down to grope at Hux’s ass. Hux heard the cap to the lube bottle snap shut and then felt the head of Kylo’s cock press into his hole. 

“Ready?” Kylo asked, grabbing ahold of the belt and tugging slightly. Hux felt his cock throb, it was painful at this point. 

“Uh-huh,” Hux replied, bracing himself. Kylo pushed forward, his thick cock sliding easily into Hux’s well-lubed entrance. “Fuck,” Hux muttered, knowing that he wouldn’t last long like this. Kylo pushed forward, gaining a steady rhythm once he had bottomed out. Something gave in Hux’s chest and a purely pornographic moan ripped from his throat before he could stop it. Kylo pulled on the belt, pulling Hux’s back flush against his chest.  
“Listen to you, we’ve barely started and you’re already moaning like a whore for me.” Kylo pressed his lips to the side of Hux’s neck, sucking deep marks into the pale skin. Hux whined, barely able to keep his eyes open. He felt his cock twitch, aching for any kind of contact. He wrapped a hand around it, jacking himself in time with Kylo’s thrusts. 

Suddenly Hux’s chest was on the mattress again, his arms held behind his back.   
“Ren…” He sputtered, feeling the weight of his lover on top of him. Kylo grunted, using one hand to brace himself on the bed and the other to hold Hux’s wrists.

“You’re so desperate, aren’t you?” Kylo said, his breath hot on Hux’s ear. “Tell me just how desperate you are.” Kylo bit into Hux’s shoulder, fucking into him with an animalistic power.

“Fuck me please, harder. Shit-” Kylo dropped the belt and grabbed a fist-full of Hux’s hair, pulling his head up. “Fuck me, fuck me. God, I’m close.” Hux moaned, involuntarily rutting into the mattress. Kylo grunted, losing his rhythm as he unwound. The room was nothing but pants from both of them and the sound of skin slapping skin. 

In one fluid motion, Kylo flipped Hux around so they were now facing each other. Hux wrapped his legs around Kylo’s waist, pulling him closer. Kylo leaned down, hair falling into his face. Hux was close, even just the motion of Kylo’s thrusts could make him cum at this point.

“Kiss me you animal,” Hux said, reaching up to pull Kylo closer. Their lips crashed together, a moan passing from Hux. Kylo grabbed Hux’s leaking prick and gave it a few tugs before Hux’s back was arching off the bed, his legs shaking as he came. 

“Fucking shit.” Hux gasped, dragging his nails down Kylo’s back. Before he had time to come down from his orgasm, Kylo gave a powerful thrust, burying himself as deep as possible in his lover. The larger man gave a shout as his cock pumped Hux full.

After a few more lazy thrusts, Kylo pulled out, collapsing onto the bed next to Hux. The ginger laid there panting, finally satisfied after an afternoon of frustration.


End file.
